


Pushin Time

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Weight of These Wings [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Maybe they were rushing things but Ellie couldn’t care one bit. She never expected to fall for Nick, especially as hard as she did, but she couldn’t imagine her life without him in it.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Weight of These Wings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Pushin Time

“But Ellieeeee.  **Do we have to?** ” Nick whined, sitting on the bed as he watched her pack. They had a week off of work and Ellie thought this was the perfect time to take him home to meet her parents. 

“Yes Nick! I want my family to meet you.” Knowing he wasn’t going to win this battle Nick sighed, standing up and helping her pack. 

“But what if they think we’re moving too fast? I mean, you and Jake had only been divorced three months before we got together and I know you don’t care about the time and I don’t either but what if they think we’re rushing things?” Pausing from folding clothes, Ellie put a hand on his chest and kissed him gently. 

“Trust me Nick, they’re just gonna be happy that I’m happy.” 

“But I’m another coworker, what if they think it’s going to end the same way as before?” She could see that was a genuine worry for him so she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Babe, they’re not going to think that, trust me. And even if they do what matters is that we both know we’re in this for the long haul.” Nick sighed at her words, knowing she was right, but he still couldn’t help but voice his next question.

“But what if they don’t like me?” His hands rested on her hips, squeezing lightly. 

“Trust me they’re going to love you.” 

“But how can you be sure?” Getting slightly annoyed by all of his questions, she couldn’t hold back an eye roll.

“Because I love you, you idiot!” Nick’s eyes widened and Ellie’s jaw dropped as she realized what she had said. 

“Y-you uh… you love me?” Biting her lip, she glanced to the side before nodding shyly. 

“I do. Is uh, is that weird? I mean, I know it’s early, I mean we’ve only been dating for two months, and I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way but-” She was stopped mid sentence as Nick pulled her flush against him and leaned down, kissing her deeply. Stunned, she stayed still, only starting to kiss him back when he pulled away. 

“Ellie it’s not weird at all. And definitely not too early.” 

“Are you sure?” Her voice was small and he could tell she was nervous about letting those three words slip. 

“Absolutely. Actually I’m glad you said it.” She tilted her head in confusion and he couldn’t help but think of how cute she looked. “Because now it doesn’t make it awkward when I tell you that I love you Ellie Bishop.” A smile broke out across her face that matched his and he pulled her back against him. This time it was Ellie that kissed him first, wrapping her arms around his neck while he lifted her up and her legs locked around his waist. Her hands soon started roaming and it didn’t take long for her to slide his shirt off and throw it across the room. Glad the suitcase was on the floor, Nick sat her down gently on the bed and started slowly unbuttoning her shirt. 

The rest of their clothes were shed quickly and Ellie laid on the bed, waiting for Nick to join her. When he was finally hovering over her she expected him to just go for it but was pleasantly surprised when he paused. 

“I love you so much Ellie.” Running a hand over his scruff she caressed his cheek and smiled. 

“I love you too Nick. So much.” Their lips met hungrily as their bodies met for what felt like the first time but would definitely not be the last. 

Maybe they were rushing things but Ellie couldn’t care one bit. She never expected to fall for Nick, especially as hard as she did, but she couldn’t imagine her life without him in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Miranda Lambert's song Pushin Time


End file.
